


School date.

by sonnet_18



Category: Togainu no Chi
Genre: Drama, M/M, Romance, school setting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 21:08:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12176628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonnet_18/pseuds/sonnet_18
Summary: Silly short oneshot where Motomi and Akira were forced to take up a side job but ended up not finishing anything.





	School date.

“Okay class, raise your hand when I take your attendance.”

 

“Yes, teacher!”

 

Akira sighed at Motomi’s sunny tone followed by the cheerful replies of the girls. He still can’t figure out how his lover managed to talk him into accepting this ridiculous spying mission.

 

“Akira-kun, are you here?”, Motomi-sensei asked with a loud voice from his desk.

 

The younger man sighed again then reluctantly raised his hand, “…here.”

 

“Good, you’re still young Akira-kun, you should be more cheerful, right everyone?”

 

“Yes~!”

 

Replied the rest of the giggling girls. Except for a few boys who just rolled their eyes at this cheery geezer.

 

Akira just looked out the window where he saw the track and field team having their running jog. He didn’t care one bit of the stares and blushes from his female classmates. Plus this necktie is too tight.

 

*****

 

“Seems like our first day of spying became a success!”

 

Motomi grinned excitedly as jotted down his notes in his book.

 

Akira sat on one of the vacant bed of the infirmary, giving his lover a mild glare.

 

“Aww Akira, are you still mad that you’re forced to act as a student while I’m a teacher?”

 

“I’m over 24 now. I’m as good as a teacher if they give me the role. I could even be a teacher assistant.”

 

Motomi laughed heartily, “Well if you’re the teacher, everyone will figure out I’m a fake if I dress up as a student, right? Besides, you can find out more information from the kids and move easily around school as a student. For me, I have to be careful of my image and play nice with the higher ups.”

 

Motomi held back from telling him that the other reason Akira got the student role because the suspect they’re hunting down for previously targeted young and handsome students like Akira.

 

In this famous, elite school, someone was spreading nude pictures of the male students… with their male lovers. Was it a sneak attack photo? Was it a form of bullying? Nobody knew who spread these possibly edited photos. This case was delicate because the victims were those from rich families.

 

The principal wanted this growing incident to be investigated as last month a student tried to quit school for his ruined reputation. Hence Motomi and Akira were tasked to handle the search in secret and not leak it to outside media.

 

Hiring the police was a failure because unless students commit suicide or homicide, they wouldn’t step in to intervene.  At a lost on what to do, someone recommended to the principal this pair of journalists to take up the role of detectives. Motomi and Akira would be paid handsomely if they could find any evidence of the culprit but they must not write a word about this case in a newspaper article.

 

It was odd to take a job not related to journalism but Motomi could use his old skills as an information broker for the investigation. He managed to convince his lover that the high pay could help with next month’s bill and that they could buy new cameras with the extra cash.

 

He knew there’s a risk of exposing Akira to a deviant in this elite school but Akira himself was a strong fighter so he’s sure his lover could defend himself just fine. Of course Motomi had every intention to keep a look out on Akira at all times due to his overprotective nature.

 

Akira looked away sullenly. He winced at his stuffy blazer he had to wear and the tight necktie. He proceeded to untie it to make it a bit loose but then he forgot how to tie it back.

 

“Damn it, I hate this uniform.”

 

Motomi smiled fondly when he saw Akira fussed with the tie. He’s reminded of a cat being tied up by a ball of yarn.

 

“Look at you. Here, let me help.”

 

What was supposed to be an innocent help to fix Akira’s uniform let to something unexpected. Motomi saw Akira’s neck and his roughened fingers accidentally brushed against his lover’s soft skin.

 

“T-there.”

 

Motomi quickly tied up the necktie and fix Akira’s collar, looking everywhere but his alluring lover. Geez, he didn’t expect seeing Akira in a uniform made him aware of an unexpected kink.

 

Akira noticed Motomi’s change of attitude then he smirked knowingly. Suddenly he pulled Motomi by the arm until both of them topple over to the bed!

 

“You like this, huh?”

 

Akira snaked his arms around Motomi’s neck and pulled him down closer.

 

Motomi saw Akira’s tousled hair that fan over the pillow. A light brush across his cheeks. His body heat…

 

“A…Akira, are you jealous?”

 

The younger man rolled his eyes, “As if. I’m just irritated they won’t stop surrounding you even after class ended.” That was as clear as a yes from the dishonest youth.

 

Motomi loved seeing this rare side of his lover. He can’t help but bend down to peck him on the nose.

 

“I myself didn’t expect they’d notice me. I wanted to leave the class early for my cigarette break.”

 

Akira traced his fingers across Motomi’s cleanly shaven jaw. “I admit you looked different without your stubble and this short hair.”

 

He messed up Motomi’s combed back hair and smiled in satisfaction at the old look of his partner. Yeah, this one fits Motomi’s image better after all.

 

“Oi, oi. Why you do that? It took me almost an hour for that business man clean cut businessman hairstyle!”

 

Akira laughed but his hands never stopped roaming around Motomi’s face down to his broad chest and strong biceps.

 

“A…Akira?”

 

“…what?” Akira played with the buttons and managed to undo two of them. Exposing the muscled chest…

 

“We should… go back to class now…”

 

Akira gave him a devilish smirk which left Motomi breathless. “How about… we break some school rules?”

 

“Y-you know we can’t do that….”

 

“Come on---“

***DING* *DONG* *BELLLLL***

To Motomi’s relief and Akira’s annoyance, the classical school bell rang to signal that it’s time to return to class.

 

Motomi stood up first and helped his lover to get up as well. Akira reluctantly released his captive lover then fix his clothes.

 

Both of them were flushed and a bit turned on…

 

“Hmm, if I’m not mistaken, right now your class should be having a P.E lesson.”

 

Akira sighed, “That means I have to change to my sport uniform then.” This was such a hassle.

 

He blinked when Motomi stepped closer to him and whispered to his ear. Looking up, he saw Motomi’s eyes that were usually kind and gentle now had a different glow to them. He looked like he was trying his best to hold back his desire from pinning Akira down to the bed.

 

This in returned cause Akira to feel hard again.

 

“Well… “

 

Motomi gulped a bit as he continued.

 

“Well, in case the sun’s heat is too much and you feel dizzy… maybe you can come back here and rest up, hmm?”

 

Motomi suggested with a wink.

 

“Maybe a kind and caring teacher will wait for you here to check up on you.”

 

Akira smirked back, understanding Motomi’s hint for them to have a quickie.

 

“Are you sure we’re allowed to do that in school, Sensei?” Akira played along as he rested his palm on Motomi’s chest.

 

Motomi nearly growled and then kissed the side of Akira’s nape, “Whose fault was it that made me think rules are meant to be broken?”

 

Akira laughed a bit then stood on his tip toes to give Motomi a hungry kiss. His fingers buried in Motomi’s hair and grinding himself against his lover provocatively. He moaned a bit too loud which broke almost all of Motomi’s chains of restraint.

 

Just like how it suddenly started, it was over too soon and Akira pulled away with a satisfying lick over his lips.

 

“See you later… sensei~”

 

Akira nearly laughed at Motomi’s frustrated look. Then he deliberately walked away to the door with a sway of his hips. Enjoying the feel of his lover’s gaze on his back. Only during these rare and private moments do Akira showed this nympho side of him.

 

Once the door was closed, Motomi sighed as he waited by the bed. Trying to control his raging hard on as he could still taste Akira’s lips from his.

 

“Geez, this is hopeless.”

 

There’s no way the two of them would be able to get the job done by that day.

 

Not with Akira acting like… like that.

 

Ever since they started their relationship, Akira slowly grew out of his awkward, shy shell and on some days when he felt like it, Motomi witness Akira could be quite… daring and so damn sexy.

 

Especially when he wore Motomi’s white button up shirt. During those days, Akira would stay in bed and waited to jump on Motomi before riding him hard. Akira would whine, mewl and begged for Motomi to stay a little longer in bed and love him from head to toe. Demanding his full attention. As if he was drunk and highly sexual but not.

 

Maybe it’s a phase or maybe Akira had some hidden side to him that Motomi haven’t discovered.

 

“Next time remind me not to accept any side jobs involving uniforms.”

 

He said to himself then laughed in amusement.

 

\-----

 

\------------------

 

\---------------------------------

 

End?

 

**Author's Note:**

> I did plan a full story where Motomi and Akira captured the culprit and case got closed.
> 
> But my mind kept thinking of BE Nympho Akira cross over with Motomi's route and this oneshot ended on a totally different ending. I hope you don't take this seriously I'm just thirsty for more MotoAki in my life. Especially sexually alluring Akira and Motomi wrapped around his fingers fufufu /slapped


End file.
